Al Final, Soy Un Humano
by I'mBrave
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que todo mi plan se haya reducido a esto? Todo por lo que luché se escurre de mis manos por cometer un error. Pero nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice, si no hubiera encontrado la Death Note yo hubiera sido una simple persona común y corriente sin nada especial. Me despido de este mundo para dejarme caer en los brazos de la muerte para llevarme a la nada.One-shot.


Hola….A todos los fanáticos de Death Note espero que les guste la historia. Es un One-Shot que escribí acerca los últimos pensamientos de Light Yagami.

**Disclaimer: La serie no es de mi propiedad. Y éste One-Shot es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**AL FINAL, NO SOY UN DIOS…SOY UN HUMANO**

¿Cómo es posible que todo mi plan se haya reducido a esto? Todo por lo que luché se escurre de mis manos por cometer un error. ¿Yo? ¿Cometer un error? Eso es imposible. Pero no puedo aceptar el hecho de que ese tipo llamado Near me haya vencido. ¡No, eso no puede ser! Nadie podía derrotarme…excepto "L".

Esa es una de las razones por la cual me niego a creer que Near me ganó. Simplemente él no es ni la mitad de listo de lo que era "L". Él siempre fue mi rival. El único con el cual me vi obligado a usar todas mis cartas para poder derrotar. Ahí radica mi error. Subestimé a ese tipo al creerme superior. Pero prefiero creer mil veces que perdí por un error mío a que lo hice porque alguien haya sido mejor, o más listo en este caso.

No podía evitarlo. Desde que "L" murió, mi vida cayó en una monotonía de cuatro simples pasos: Juzgar, matar, comer y…dormir, algo que no había hecho desde que me encontré con "L". No hacía nada más que eso y cuando conocí a éste nuevo detective "N" no le tomé mucha importancia, al comienzo, pues creí que sería un novato; como toda la policía, FBI, CIA, incluso esos detectives que se encontraban a mi lado todos los días. Eran patéticos, no sé cómo llegaron a formar parte del escuadrón especial que crearon para atraparme; Cuán equivocado estaba al no tomarle importancia, pero no tenía idea de que era un pupilo y sucesor de "L".

Además, "N" ya tenía muchas piezas armadas en el rompecabezas, obviamente hechas por "L". Si Near era como "L" se suponía que no le debía tomar mucho tiempo en atraparme. Sin embargo, pasaron cuatro años, desde que maté a su maestro, y él no se hacía presente en la situación. Esa fue la razón por la cual nunca creí que sería tan brillante como "L". Estaba en lo cierto, no lo era. Otra vez lo repito, perdí por mi propio error. No tengo la culpa de eso, se suponía que ya era un Dios.

Suspiro y respiro pesadamente ante el gran esfuerzo que hago en correr para que no me alcancen. ¿Por qué correr si moriré desangrado de todos modos? No tengo idea. Talvez no quiero caer rendido y muerto antes los pies de esos idiotas. Yo soy un Dios, ellos sólo son seres inferiores. ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo? No lo sé.

En estos momentos me siento extraño. Lo único que quiero es morir tranquilo, pero mi cabeza es un torbellino de pensamientos. Un mar de recuerdos que me atrapan y me atraen hacia el fondo de éste.

Corro por aquel camino que recorrí el mismo día que cambió mi vida. Aquel día que encontré la libreta. Sí, recuerdo haber tomado el camino largo para poder pensar. Recordaba como caminaba por aquel lugar sin tener idea que todo terminaría de esta manera. Me observo pasar por mi lado con un rostro de curiosidad y desconcierto pensando en el extraño objeto que había encontrado. Cerca de allí observa una fábrica abandonada y decido dirigirme hacia dicho lugar.

Sigo sin poder estar tranquilo. Mi cuerpo deja de funcionar y me siento en las gradas para recaerme, pero mi cabeza sigue funcionando a cien por ciento. Recordando todo lo que viví, todo lo que planeé, todo lo que anhelé alguna vez y todo lo que….amé.

Creí que, como un Dios, todos me darían su devoción. Sería alabado y obedecido por las personas justas y buenas. Los malos no existirían en mi mundo. Creí que como Dios, nada me haría falta. Otro error que cometí al pensar aquello.

Yo no era un Dios. Nunca lo fui. Pude haber hecho lo que ningún otro humano ha logrado, siquiera pensado, pero al final de cuenta: yo era otro simple humano. Mi vida terminaría tarde o temprano, eso dependía del maldito shinigami que me acompañó en toda mi travesía de asesino. Al igual que yo, y a diferencia de los demás, él sí podía juzgarme y…matarme, también.

Nunca fue mi aliado, mucho menos mi amigo. Tampoco fue mi enemigo. Él simplemente era un espectador. Un ente que, por aburrimiento, decidió mandar una Death Note al mundo humano. Sabiendo que ocasionaría un tremendo lío. Lo hizo para entretenerse. Al final de cuenta todo fuimos su títere de él, aunque no lo haya parecido, y los sobrevivientes aún lo son. Tarde o temprano morirán de una u otra forma.

Siempre supe que Ryuk no era mi amigo pero, con el tiempo, le fui tomando algo de afecto. Creo que fue el hecho de que era el único en quien confiaba. Pero ahora lo odio. Lo odio por haber ocasionado todo esto, por no haberme dicho que toda esta maldita aventura terminaría de esta forma, por no avisarme que yo terminaría así. Pudo haberme advertido algo pero nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Ya lo dije, sólo lo entreteníamos ya que su mundo aburrido se estaba pudriendo y prefería pasar observándonos como nos deshacemos entre nosotros, los humanos, sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

No me mal entiendan. El hecho de que lo odie por ocasionar esto no significa que odio que haya mandado aquella libreta a este mundo. Al contrario agradezco que lo haya hecho.

Si no hubiera encontrado la Death Note yo hubiera sido una simple persona común y corriente sin nada especial. Quién sabe, talvez me hubiera convertido en detective y me haya formado en el escuadrón especial para acabar con algún kira. Después de todo, yo no era el único que tenía una libreta. Pero dudo mucho que otra persona haya sido kira. Yo fui quien lo inició, eso quiere decir que nadie tenía pensado lo que yo sí. Pero era de esperarse ya que la otra humana con la libreta no era perspicaz ni astuta.

Por alguna razón, en ese instante, la mayoría de mis recuerdos recayeron en todos esos momentos que la pasé con Misa.

–Mi…sa… – apenas podía oír mi propia voz.

Misa Amane. Una mujer hermosa, sexy, actriz, modelo, joven e inocente. Parecía ingenua pero no lo era. Gracias a ella pude avanzar con mi plan sin ningún problema. Todos darían y harían lo que fuera con tal de recibir una mirada y una sonrisa de ella, por recibir su atención. Yo la tenía por completo y ni siquiera me importó, al inicio.

Cuando la conocí me juró lealtad, devoción, además de amor. Fue simple utilizarla para hacer lo que me plazca, todo a mi voluntad, pero tenía precauciones. La shinigami que la acompañaba me amenazaba para no hacerle daño. Yo le prometí cuidarla y hacerla feliz. Algo que de vez en cuando cumplía. Sí, a pesar de que no demostraba mucha atención hacia su persona, yo hacía todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para que sonriera.

Al principio me molestaba, es más la odiaba, pero con el tiempo, al igual que ryuk, se convirtió en una persona de confianza, la única en la cual confiaba hasta mis más íntimos secretos. Sabía que nunca me traicionaría, me lo demostraba cada vez que le pedía algo, ella lo cumplía.

Le fui tomando afecto poco a poco. Si antes me parecía molesta, con el tiempo ya no me era tan insoportable. Es más creo que me enamoré de ella. ¿Cómo? No sabría decirlo con exactitud. Creo que, después de todo, ella cumplió con lo que me prometió el día que la conocí: Enamorarme. O talvez su inmenso e infinito amor hacia mí fue suficiente para los dos. Eso no importa ahora, simplemente aprecié mucho su compañía y su lealtad a pesar que nunca la traté como merecía.

Algunas veces la trataba bien para verla sonreír. Me gustaba cuando estaba así, por alguna razón me sentía tranquilo. No sabía por qué pero así era. Ahora lo entiendo. Me sentía tranquilo al verla sonreír porque la mayoría del tiempo, que la trataba mal, me sentía culpable, inconscientemente, porque ella siempre mereció algo mejor. No, algo no. Mereció todo lo mejor.

–Lo siento…Misa – mi voz era apenas audible. Pero me sentía algo más tranquilo al pronunciar aquellas palabras porque a diferencia de mis otras disculpas, ésta sí era verdadera y con…sentimiento.

Sentía mucho no haber cumplido la promesa que le hice a la shinigami. Sí, el poder me cegó y parecería que mi plan siempre fue deshacerme de ella para continuar con mi nuevo mundo. No lo voy a negar, así pensaba la mayoría del tiempo. Pero había algunos momentos en los que volvía a ser el joven de buenos principios, me di cuenta que esos momentos sólo pasaba cuando estaba con Misa. Talvez por eso la trataba mal, porque mi parte ambiciosa hacía que me sintiera mal y enfurecido conmigo mismo. Ser aquel joven de principios y sentimientos, era repugnante para mi parte vengativa y poderosa. A veces me controloba pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo lograba y por eso terminaba tratando mal a Misa, simplemente me desquitaba con ella.

Cada segundo que pasa me cuesta respirar más y más. Sigo tumbado, en las gradas de esta fábrica abandonada, esperando mi último respiro y segundo de vida. Sé que no tardará en llegar y sé que quien tomará mi vida no será los impactos de bala que recibí, sino mi viejo acompañante shinigami. Ryuk se encargará de escribir mi nombre en su libreta para, finalmente, morir.

Mis pensamientos volvían a recordarme algunos momentos de mi vida con Misa. Espero que ella valoré más la vida que yo. En realidad creo que ella, una vez que sepa que morí, se suicidará. Como lo dije me amaba con toda su alma, que si yo no estoy con ella una parte de ella se iría junto conmigo. La única parte que le hacía sonreír. Sí, sé lo que sentía por mí y eso me hacía apreciarla más pero mi ambición me derrotó y ahora lamento haberme dejado llevar tanto por querer convertirme en un Dios. Creo que lo mejor para ella sería suicidarse, así acabaría con todo su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Yo intenté hacer lo que pude pero era más que obvio que, incluso la shinigami lo sabía, nunca seríamos felices. Por eso hacerla feliz nunca fue mi prioridad. Después de todo recuerdo lo que ryuk me dijo, "Todo aquel que se apropie de la libreta vivirá una vida llena de miseria y depresión".

Sonreí irónicamente. Justamente hoy recién aprecio lo que tuve alguna vez.

Dejó de mirar el sol que entraba por la ventana y que me iluminaba en ese inhóspito lugar, para observar a mi frente. Allí estaba "L" caminando hacia mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Creo que era una ilusión mía. Bueno, de alguna forma admiraba a "L" no sólo por su perspicacia sino por su forma de actuar. Era extraño pero seguro. Ocultaba su identidad pero era valiente para cumplir con su trabajo. Fue el único que sospechó de mí sin conocerme. Talvez sólo mi cerebro está haciéndome imaginar cosas de tanto pensar.

Empecé a pestañear para confirmar que no era más que una ilusión pero en ese instante sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir. Mi hora había llegado.

Me despedí mentalmente de cada persona por la cual realmente me sentí a gusto tenerlo de compañía para finalmente dejarme caer en los brazos de la muerte. Para que me lleve a la nada. Después de todo, mi alma no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno.

¡Adiós….!

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot. Talvez hice un poco Ooc a Light jeje pero siempre me lo imaginaba un poco más con sentimientos o al menos en la hora de su muerte ya que es un momento crítico para todo ser humano. Después de todo, como tal tenemos sentimientos nos guste o no. Bueno agradezco a todos los que lean esta historia. Cuídense mucho…saludos y hasta pronto!


End file.
